Sun & Tim
by BigMoose01
Summary: After a few encounters with Sunny, Timmy realizes that he's in love with her, and decides that it's time to tell her how he feels about her.


One morning in Friendly Falls, Timmy walked into Sunny's hair salon with a jar in his hands.

"Morning, Timmy", Blair said.

"Good morning, Blair", Timmy said, "is Sunny home?"

"She's just finishing up with a customer", Blair said, "she'll be with you in a second."

Sunny finished up with the customer's hair, and the latter left the building.

"Have a sunny day", Sunny said.

Then, she noticed Timmy.

"Hi, Timmy", Sunny said, "what can I do for you?"

"Hi, Sunny", Timmy said, "my Mom sent me some cookies, and I thought I'd see if you'd like some."

"What kind are they", Sunny asked.

"Oatmeal raisin", Timmy said.

"I'd love some", Sunny said, "and I'm sure Rox, Blair, and Doodle will, too."

"Great", Timmy said.

Timmy handed Sunny the jar.

"Thanks, Timmy", Sunny said.

"No problem", Timmy said, "well, I better get going now."

"Alright", Sunny said, "have a Sunny Day."

Timmy left the salon and began walking back towards his home.

"Better go get some errands done", Timmy said.

Later, Timmy was at the car wash washing his car, when the Glam Van, which was covered in mud, pulled in next to him, and Sunny got out.

"Hey, Timmy", Sunny said.

"Hi, Sunny", Timmy said, "what brings you here?"

"We dove through some mud yesterday, and the Glam Van got a little muddy", Sunny said, "I thought I'd get it washed before the next time me and the others have to gear up and go."

"Sounds nice", Timmy said, "a clean van is a happy van."

"I agree", Sunny said.

A little while later, Timmy was at the local co-branded taco and fried chicken restaurant, when he noticed Sunny carrying two bags.

"Hey, Sunny", Timmy said, "what are you doing here?"

"Just picking up some lunch for me and the others", Sunny said, "I've got a bean burrito for me, some supreme nachos for Doodle, a Mexican pizza for Rox, and a three-piece chicken tender meal for Blair."

"Cool", Timmy said, "I was just gonna have some lunch before I headed home for the day."

"Okay", Sunny said, "see you around."

Sunny walked out of the restaurant, and Timmy sighed happily.

"What a girl", Timmy said.

"Excuse me, sir", the cashier said.

Timmy then turned to the cashier, for it was his turn to order.

"What would you like", the cashier asked.

"Oh, right", Timmy said, "I'll take a chalupa, please."

"Coming right up", the cashier said.

Later that afternoon, Timmy was hanging out at the park with his best friend, Scratch, the town dogcatcher.

"So, Scratch", Timmy said, "anything interesting happen today?"

"No, just the same old stuff", Scratch said, "you?"

"Well", Timmy said, "I think I was struck by Cupid's arrow."

Scratch was happy to hear this.

"Well good for you", Scratch said, "who's the lucky lady?"

"Sunny", Timmy said, "I saw her three times today, and I realized what a wonderful person she is."

"Any guy would be lucky to have her as their girl", Scratch said.

"Yeah", Timmy said, "a girl like that only comes around once in a lifetime."

"How true", Scratch said.

"I kind of wanna tell her how I feel", Timmy said, "but I'm not sure how."

"Maybe I can help", Scratch said, "I'll be your wingman."

"Really", Timmy asked.

"Sure", Scratch said, "I can give you all the steps."

"Okay", Timmy said, "where do I begin?"

"I'll show you", Scratch said.

Timmy and Scratch went to the former's house, and the latter began his teaching.

"First off, you've gotta be a gentleman", Scratch said.

"Okay", Timmy said, "how do I do that?"

"It's simple", Scratch said, "just do things like pull out her chair, hold the door for her, or offer to take her coat."

"Okay", Timmy said, "I think I can do that."

"Great", Scratch said, "let's practice."

Scratch went into his van and came out dressed as Sunny, much to Timmy's disturbance.

"You have a Sunny costume", Timmy asked.

"Yes", Scratch said, "I use it as bait for Doodle whenever he's by himself."

"Uh, okay", Timmy said.

"Now, let's begin", Scratch said.

Scratch walked towards the door, and Timmy opened it for him.

"Thank you, Timmy", Scratch said.

Timmy took Scratch's coat, and when they got to a puddle of water, the two just stared at it.

"Well", Scratch asked.

"Well, what", Timmy asked.

"Aren't you going to cover it with your sweatshirt", Scratch asked.

"But then I'll be cold", Timmy said, "it's the middle of October."

"It's what a gentleman would do, Timmy", Scratch said, "you want Sunny to think you're a gentleman, don't you?"

"Well, yes", Timmy said, "but..."

"Then you have to be a gentleman", Scratch said, "now put your sweatshirt over that puddle!"

Timmy sighed and did so.

"Thank you", Scratch said.

"This is going to be harder than I thought", Timmy said.

After hours of training, Timmy and Scratch soon wrapped it up.

"You did pretty good, Timmy", Scratch said, "hit a few bumps in the road, but it wasn't anything you couldn't rebound from."

"Great", Timmy said.

"Now, I think it's time for you to call Sunny and ask her out", Scratch said.

"Really", Timmy asked.

"Sure", Scratch said, "just take out your phone, call her number, and ask her if she wants to join you for dinner."

"Okay", Timmy said, "well, here goes nothing."

Timmy got out his cell phone and called Sunny's Salon.

"Sunny's Salon, Blair speaking", Blair said.

"Hi, Blair", Timmy said, "could I speak to Sunny?"

"Sure", Blair said.

Blair got up from her desk and walked over to Sunny.

"I've got a call for you", Blair said.

"Alright", Sunny said.

Sunny walked over to Blair's desk and picked up the phone.

"Hello", Sunny asked.

"Hi, Sunny", Timmy said.

"Oh, hey, Timmy", Sunny said, "what's up."

Timmy began tugging at his shirt collar.

"Well, I was just wondering if you wanted to do something tonight", Timmy said, "you know, just the two of us?"

"Sounds like fun", Sunny said, "I'd love to."

"Great", Timmy said, "I'll be by around 7:00."

"Okay", Sunny said, "bye."

"Bye", Timmy said.

Timmy hung up and turned to Scratch.

"Nice going, Timmy", Scratch said, "you're one step closer to having yourself a girlfriend."

"I couldn't have done it without my best friend coaching me", Timmy said.

"Thanks, Tim", Scratch said, "so, where were you planning on taking Sunny?"

"Easy", Timmy said.

Timmy and Scratch were soon in front of a restaurant called "Wily's Wild Wings".

"This place serves be best hot wings in town", Timmy said.

"Hot wings", Scratch asked, "that won't fly."

A rimshot was heard due to Scratch's unintentional pun.

"Very funny", Scratch said.

Later, they were at an Italian restaurant.

"How's this", Timmy asked.

"Pretty good", Scratch said, "but a little expensive, don't you think?"

"Oh", Timmy said, "I hadn't thought of that."

After that, they went to one more restaurant.

"This is Luke's", Timmy said, "they serve foods like soups, sandwiches, salads, and pizza."

Scratch walked inside and looked around, and also inspected the menu.

"Now this is more like it", Scratch said.

"Alright", Timmy said.

"Hope it all goes well", Scratch said.

"Thanks, buddy", Timmy said.

Later that evening, Sunny brushed her hair and turned the open sign to closed.

"Well, that's it for today", Sunny said, "Timmy'll be here any minute to pick me up."

Doodle, Rox, and Blair were quite interested in what Sunny had said.

"Pick you up", Blair asked.

"Oh, yeah", Sunny said, "we're having dinner tonight."

"Wow", Doodle said, "my owner's going on her first date."

"It's not a date, Doodle", Sunny said, "it's just a nice, casual meal between two close friends."

"It's okay, Sunny", Rox said, "you can tell us."

"Guys, we're not an item", Sunny said, "just good friends, and nothing more."

"Whatever you say", Doodle said.

Then, she heard a knock at the door.

"That must be Timmy", Sunny said, "see you later, guys."

Sunny answered the door and found Timmy waiting for her.

"Hey, Timmy", Sunny said.

"Hey", Timmy said, "you ready?"

"You bet", Sunny said.

"Then follow me", Timmy said.

Timmy held his arm out and Sunny took it, while Doodle, Rox, and Blair watched.

"There they go", Rox said.

"I really wanna see what happens", Blair said.

"Then let's go", Doodle said.

"Where", Blair asked.

"We'll follow them to the restaurant they're eating at and spy on them", Doodle said.

"I don't know about that", Rox said, "we'd be invading their privacy."

"It's like cheating", Doodle said, "it's only wrong if you get caught."

"The dog speaks the truth", Blair said.

"Besides", Doodle said, "wouldn't you like to see if they become a couple?"

Rox thought about that for a second.

"Well, alright", Rox said.

"Excellent", Doodle said, "let's get in the glam van and go."

"Wait", Blair said, "I've always wanted to do this."

Blair grabbed Sunny's tool belt and put it on, like Sunny normally does in the "gear up and go" sequence.

"Ready", Blair said, "set..."

Doodle, Rox, and Blair put their hands (or paw, in Doodle's case) together.

"Gear up and go", Doodle, Rox, and Blair shouted.

They got into the Glam Van and drove out, and noticed Sunny and Timmy walking down a road.

"They're going down Lurye Avenue", Rox said.

"Luke's restaurant is down that road", Blair said.

"I know a shortcut", Doodle said.

As Doodle and the others went down a shortcut to Luke's, Sunny and Timmy went inside.

"Table for two, please", Timmy said.

"Follow me", the hostess said.

She guided Sunny and Timmy to a table, and the latter pulled out a chair for the former.

"What can I get you to drink", a waiter asked.

"I'll have a strawberry lemonade, please", Sunny said.

"I'll have the same thing", Timmy said.

"Coming right up", the waiter said.

At another table, Doodle, Rox, and Blair, who were disguised as a cat, Dora from _Dora and Friends: Into the City!_, and Didi Pickles from _Rugrats_ respectively, were spying on the two.

"There they are", Blair said.

"Okay", Rox said, "let's keep it low-key and try not to attract any attention to ourselves."

"Good idea", Doodle said.

A waitress walked over to them.

"Can I get you anything", the waitress asked.

"Not yet", Rox said, "we're still looking, right, guys?"

"Yes", Blair said.

"That's right", Doodle said.

"Alright", the waitress said.

At Sunny and Timmy's table, the two were looking over the menu.

"See anything you like", Sunny asked.

"Yes", Timmy said.

Timmy stared at Sunny with a dreamy look on his face, but quickly snapped out of it.

"Oh, you meant on the menu", Timmy said, "the club sandwich looks good."

"Nice", Sunny said, "I'm thinking about getting the loaded potato soup."

"Okay", Timmy said.

Then, the waiter returned with their drinks.

"Now, are you ready to order", the waiter asked.

"I think we are", Sunny said.

"Excellent", the waiter said, "what can I get you?"

"I'll take the loaded potato soup, please", Sunny said.

"Alright", the waiter said, "and for you?"

"I'll have the club sandwich", Timmy said.

"Okay", the waiter said, "and what kind of chips would you like with it?"

"Barbecue, please", Timmy said.

"Alright", the waiter said, "I'll be out with your meals shortly."

"Okay", Sunny said.

While they waited, they decided to talk.

"So, Sunny", Timmy said, "have you had a good day?"

"It's been pretty good", Sunny said, "it's been nice running into you so often."

"Really", Timmy asked.

"Of course", Sunny said, "seeing you makes me feel happy."

"Does it, now", Timmy asked.

"Of course", Sunny said, "you're one of the best people I know, Timmy."

"Thanks, Sunny", Timmy said, "that means a lot."

After a while, Sunny and Timmy's food arrived.

"Here you are", the waiter said, "enjoy."

As Sunny and Timmy ate, Doodle, Rox, and Blair continued to watch, and their waitress came back.

"Excuse me", the waitress said, "you've been here for half an hour, when are you going to order something?"

"In a second", Blair said.

"Well, if you don't order something soon, I'm going to have to ask you to leave", the waitress said.

"Go away, woman", Rox said, "leave us be!"

The waitress got mad at Rox's comment.

"That's it", the waitress said, "you're outta here."

And with that, Doodle, Rox, and Blair were kicked out of the restaurant.

"Unbelievable", Doodle said, "kicked out of a restaurant just for doing nothing!"

"We'll just have to wait here for them to come outside", Rox said.

After a while, Sunny and Timmy exited the restaurant.

"That was amazing", Sunny said.

"Thanks", Timmy said, "now, before I go, there's something I wanna ask you."

"What is it", Sunny asked.

"Well", Timmy said, "you're an amazing person, probably the most amazing person I'll ever meet, and..."

"And", Sunny asked.

"And I wanted to know if you'd like to be my girlfriend", Timmy asked.

Sunny was shocked about what he was asking, and Doodle, Rox, and Blair were excited.

"I knew it", Blair said.

"Timmy", Sunny said, "I don't know what to say."

"It's fine if you don't want to", Timmy said, "I understand."

"No", Sunny said, "I'd love to be your girlfriend."

Timmy's face lit up with joy.

"Really", Timmy asked.

"Of course", Sunny said.

The two then shared a hug, and the Glam Van pulled up next to them.

"Hey, guys", Rox said, "need a lift?"

"Sure", Sunny said.

"I think I'll walk home", Timmy said.

"Alright", Sunny said, "thanks again for the wonderful night, Timmy."

"My pleasure", Timmy said.

Sunny blew Timmy a kiss and got into the Glam Van, and Rox drove them back to the salon.

"So", Rox said, "anything exciting happen?"

"I don't think I need to share any details", Sunny said, "I knew you guys were spying on us."

Doodle, Rox, and Blair chuckled nervously as they continued their drive back to the salon.


End file.
